Due to their classical appearance designs, traditional high-class watches through the ages have high brand value. However, traditional watches can only tell the time and cannot satisfy people's demands for smart wearable devices. Some current smart watches do have smart functionality, but they cannot achieve classical appearance of traditional watches, and thus cannot satisfy people's demands for brand value.
Therefore, there is a need for implementing compatibility of a traditional watch with a smart watch.